freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Security
is the final boss on Normal Mode, and the penultimate boss in Hard Mode in FNaF World. In Hard Mode, it guards the path to get to Animdude. Appearance Security has an appearance similar to that of an owl, but appears to be robotic with a silver color with larger eye-sockets. The color from its blinking eyes are mismatched; the right eye being green while the left is red. It has a total of twelve, purple-dotted holes on its belly and has two gray floating cylinders next to it. Attacks In-Battle Strategies Since Security is the final boss in Normal Mode (second to last in Hard Mode), his attacks are high enough in power to kill an entire group of characters in a matter of minutes, or do lots of damage on Normal. His main attack is the Alarm, although it can use the "Basic Attack" that most enemies use in battles. It is recommended to have Endo-02 and Endoplush on both teams, as they can block the Alarm attack with Neon Wall (Auto Shield chip is very good for this boss as it makes sure the Neon Wall is up and working all the time so the player can select a more useful character meanwhile). It is also recommended to have Funtime Foxy, RWQFSFASXC, and Crying Child, so that the "Gift Box" attack, will help revive the dead party members. Chips are recommended (Mimic ball is very good for constantly spamming Gift Boxes, as they are crucial for survival against this particular boss), although not required. Gallery Gameplay Security3DOverworld.png| Security's 3D overworld sprite. Security8-Bit.png| Security's 2D overworld sprite. Colored Ball.gif|A "Security Ball". Misc SecurityHalloween.gif|Security from FNaF World: Halloween Edition. Trivia *Security first appears in FNaF World: Halloween Edition as an enemy. **Curiously, Security's appearance in the joke game looks completely different. It has a red torso connected to the legs with a cylinder surrounded by black bars or disks with a red button in the center. It does not have hands but instead has black wires coming out of it's elbows. It has grey legs with red knees and red shoes. Its head looks somewhat like a camera, with a yellow light in the lens and a lever above it. It has two black bars coming from the bag of it's head. Its body and legs somewhat resemble Circus Baby's. *Security is one of the four bosses to have a trophy version, the others being Animdude, Chipper's Revenge, and Chica's Magic Rainbow. *Security's name is a reference to its job - security guard, for example. *Security might also be a nod to the term "night owl", since the security guards work late at night, and like owls, they keep watch. *It is possible that Security is a reference to Tinker the Owl, a character from Cawthon's previous game Chipper & Son's Lumber Co. Security is a robotic owl and Tinker is an owl that lives in the robot graveyard, sells robot parts, and whose name, "Tinker", is referring to the act of messing around or fixing robot parts. *When defeating Security in Hard Mode, the player gets double the XP and Fazbear Tokens than Security has in Normal Mode. *Security, like Animdude and Chipper's Revenge, can be one-shotted by the move Unscrew, but very rarely. *Security is the slowest character in the game. *Security is frequently used for grinding the characters' XP and also gives out a big amount of Fazbear Tokens. Category:FNaF World Category:Enemies Category:Bosses